


Frozen/Aliens Book 1: The Infestation Begins

by superkoola



Series: Aliens in Arendelle [1]
Category: Alien Series, Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Anna, tired of staying inside the castle for so long, decides to sneak out one night to explore the wilderness. By accident, she stumbles onto a town covered in resin and rescuing a girl from some creatures that overrun the town. When they returned, they warned the guards of what has happened, and eventually, Elsa was informed. She still fears her powers but given the potential severity of the threat, she is forced to come out of hiding to help Anna with the girl, as well as protect Arendelle. Can the sisters overcome their life in isolation and can Elsa overcome her fear of her powers in time in order to evacuate their citizens before the monsters arrive in Arendelle?
Relationships: Anna & Elsa & Original Child Character(s), Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna & Original Child Character(s)
Series: Aliens in Arendelle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870510
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. The Storm Forms...

It was a beautiful evening in the country of Norway in 1843. The sky is clear, allowing people to take a good look at the stars high up above, as well as any comets that fly by!

It is especially peaceful for a small backwater town further up the fjord.

Surrounded by water in the south, and the wilderness in the north, there is a small town the people call Ludwae. The population is rather small, with around 223 people. They have been isolated thanks to their location, but they didn't mind, mostly because they are a self-sustaining community with pasture for livestock, such as goats and cattle.

Tonight, the people are just finishing up their jobs, and other activities for the day, and are preparing to hit the sack to start a new day tomorrow.

In one of the houses located near the waters, there lived a small family of two, and one is finishing up her chores.

A woman in her mid-30s named Maja was taking some clothes from the ropes where she hung them earlier today. She was humming to herself a small tune as she took the clothes and folded them before grabbing them in a pile and walking over to her house to place them into a basket.

Once she does so, she looked up and saw her eleven-year-old daughter looking outside the window. Maja smiled sympathetically as she approached her.

"Ida, you know waiting for dad to come back will only make the wait go on longer." she said as she sat down. The girl, Ida, said nothing for a moment. She just hugged her legs closer together.

"I know. I just want him back. It's been a long time, mom." she replied as she grew a frown.

Maja nodded in sympathy as she too felt concerned for her husband, Ole's disappearance. She also remembered how it all started, too.

Three days ago, Ole had wandered into the forest that early morning with his horse so that he would get some fresh air and time by himself. Hours went by, and nobody heard from him. Then, by nightfall, several goats and cattle disappeared as well. So, the town sent a search and rescue party to the wilderness to find him and the missing livestock, expected to return within the end of the week. So far, none of them had returned, and it's been three days since the party was sent.

Maja looked at Ida and cupped her left cheek.

"They'll bring him back. When that happens, we can be a happy family again." she said with a mother smile. Then, she lifted her up and placed her on her legs. "Until that happens...I'm not gonna leave you, Ida. That's a promise." she said as she ran her fingers on her cheek.

"You promise?" asked Ida, eyes lighting up with hope. Maja nodded as she made an 'X' shape on her chest.

"I cross my heart and hope to die." she said, before the two of them hugged one another, Ida smiling as she leaned into her mother's embrace.

After a while, Maja then lifted Ida up.

"Time to get some sleep." she said softly before walking up the stairs and to her room. Maja then walked into Ida's room and gently sets her down. After tucking her in, she leaned down and gave her a kiss...before she briefly tickled her by pretending to gobble up her cheek, making Ida laugh. Maja laughed as she pulled back.

"Good night, sweetie." she said before blowing out a candle near her bed.

"Good night, mom." Ida replied as Maja walked out of the room. Ida stared at the door her mother walked out of, smiling at her way before looking at the outside window, seeing the moon and its reflection on the water. Ida's smile faltered into a frown, but she knew that Maja was right. There really is nothing she can do for the moment.

So, she closed her eyes and made a silent prayer to a deity for her father's return, before she eventually lost consciousness.

Unfortunately for her, and the people of the village, things are only about to get worse...

* * *

Further, into the wilderness and upstream, there is an entrance to a large cave on a mountainside. Entering it, one must be careful, for they can quickly get disoriented and lost. The interior is large and spacious, with spikes dotting the ceiling. Most animal life living here are bats, insects, and small fish who claim the cave as their own.

On the surface, the cave is nothing special. However, if one were to go deeper in, they would find a large crevice in one chamber, leading to something mysterious and horrifying.

Going down into the crevice, there is a large room buried beneath. The interior of the room is rotten and decayed, with descriptions of strange creatures on all parts of the wall. However, a point of interest is at the bottom. There are around 130 oval-shaped capsules lined up in five rows, partially covered in light blue mist. Out of all 130 of these capsules, only two of them have opened with four pedals on top peeled like a flower.

**Ahh! Ahh! Ahh-ha-ha!**

A series of screams can be heard nearby. On the right of the rows of capsules, there laid a man in his early 40s, convulsing wildly as his hand pressed against his chest. He was panting and breathing heavily as something within him was causing him extreme pain.

**Crrk!**

His chest begins to bleed through his shirt, and the man screams again.

**Crrk! Crrk!**

The man stopped screaming this time as his chest jerked upward, a bulge poking upwards for a moment.

_**Crack!** _

The man's chest explodes open as blood spurts outwards. The man spazzed for a few moments as something raises from the hole in his chest, screeching into the darkness of the room.

It was a small worm-like creature with an undeveloped crest and small limbs. It was screaming loudly as if to get something's attention.

_**Garrrr!** _

Another, deeper hiss resonated nearby as if to respond. The worm-like creature turned to the direction of the noise, and it purred at the sight of the source.

A large black creature crawls out from the shadows and approached the serpent. It was 7 feet long with dorsal spines on its back, a crest with a domed surface, no eyes, and a biomechanical appearance.

This is a Drone, and the young serpent is a Praetorian Chestburster, and the two of them are members of a Hive Alien species.

This species is extraterrestrial in origin, so it is not known how they exactly ended up in this room. However, what is important to know is that these creatures are highly dangerous to anyone that isn't their own. How so? You will see it soon enough.

The Drone leaned its head down as if to inspect the Praetorian Chestburster, the two staring at one another, occasionally making deep noises as if to sniff the newborn. Then, the Drone nudged its head against the Praetorian Chestburster, and it responded to the affectionate gesture by wiggling out and nuzzling against its head, consequently painting the front with blood from its host.

Then, the Drone pulled back and extended its left hand. The Praetorian Chestburster chirped again and slithered its way up the arm and coiled itself around one of its larger dorsal spines. The Drone took one last glance at the other capsules, which are eggs. When it could sense no signs of life within them, it turned around and crawled towards the wall, scaling upwards like a spider before disappearing into the crevice.

Later, the Drone and Praetorian Chestburster arrived at another part of the cave. What sets this one apart from all the rest are black secretions on all surfaces. The Drone walked past them unfazed, eventually walking past a mound with green coloring at its summit. This is actually a Hive Node. An organism of its own, it lives in a symbiotic relationship with the Drone caste: the Drone vomits out the Node on any surface to grow resin from which the species can hide in, and in exchange, the Node gets nutrients from any surface, either being organic or not, such as the rocks.

Eventually, the Drone arrives at a chamber covered in resin from the Nodes. There, covered up by the resin are 6 men, two wolves, five goats, three cows, and a horse! All of them are in a coma though, and not prepared for what will happen to them.

The Drone arrives at one small spot and lowers itself down. The Praetorian Chestburster then slithers down and curls itself up, looking up at the Drone. The Drone purred softly before looking at the others surrounding them.

These folks will be their hosts!

The Drone's species are parasitic, and they require a host to reproduce. Normally, they would use a Queen to produce eggs for this to happen. However, this miniature hive has no Queen yet. This is only a minor inconvenience for the Drone, as it looks down at the Praetorian Chestburster again. When a hive is without a Queen, usually the strongest Praetorians would cocoon itself so that it will transform into a Queen. The young Praetorian will therefore be the one to turn into a Queen. However, it will take about a day and a half for it to molt into its adult form, and then into a Queen.

It didn't matter for the Drone though, for all his kind needs to do are three simple tasks:

Breed. Grow. Dominate!

The Drone turns around, leaving the chamber to gather more hosts for when the Praetorian matures into a Queen. And it remembers _exactly_ where to go to find more...

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone, superkoola here!**

**Here we are a crossover between Frozen and Aliens. The reason why I decided to do this...well, why not. I thought it be a fun idea!**

**Now, to mention a few things:**

**I am planning on having this story split off from the first Frozen movie, in which I mean the Coronation, the Eternal Winter and all that, is not gonna happen. I do plan on giving the sisters development, though. But I wanna try and have them develop through this crisis.**

**In addition, I am thinking of making this a trilogy of sorts. Where am I gonna go, I don't know (ooh, that rhymed!), just one at a time now!**

**Next, yes, I did get some information about the Xenos from the game** _**Alien vs. Predator: Extinction.** _ **I thought that to be the most interesting way of showing off the creature's capabilities!**

**Lastly...well, I don't think there IS a lastly. I just wanna add this part in. Tehe!**

**Anyways...that's all I have to say!**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please be respectful if you disagree, please leave constructive criticism if you have any, and stick around for more!**

_**(Frozen is owned by Disney. Aliens is owned by Fox...which is technically owned by Disney, so I guess Aliens is also owned by Disney...)** _


	2. First Encounter

_Three days later_

Night has fallen once again. This time, we are in the kingdom of Arendelle!

Located further south of the fjord, the kingdom is ruled by two sisters; a queen and a princess. The queen of Arendelle is named Elsa, while the princess is named Anna. Now, on the surface, the kingdom is like...well, pretty much any other kingdom. However, there is a deep secret hiding within its walls.

See, Elsa has the power to manifest ice and snow. The family had known about it from her birth, and the two sisters would initially have fun with these powers, making snowmen, snow slides, pretty much anything a child can ever want to do with snow.

However, an accident revolving Elsa's power resulted in her accidentally freezing Anna's brain at one point. The family was able to treat her well thanks to the Trolls living in the mountains. However, they altered her memories so that she forgot the traumatic event, and close off the castle gates from the rest of the kingdom while trying to figure out how to control Elsa's powers. This had the consequence of shutting the sisters away from the outside world and each other.

This lasts for over a decade, with Anna and Elsa torn about not seeing one another, with the former not understanding why, and the latter understanding that it is for the good of her sister. Their isolation only increased when their parents died during a storm while they were sailing out to sea.

Now, three years passed since their deaths, and the sisters continued to live out their lives in isolation. However, tonight would be different.

* * *

In a hallway, Anna was sitting in front of the door where Elsa is hiding in. She, as per usual, is trying hard to get Elsa to come out.

"Elsa? Please come out. We haven't seen each other in years. Why won't you come out?" she asked, trying to hold in her tears. As usual, there was no response. Anna sighed to herself as she slid down the door, pressing her head against it. She breathed in a hitched breath and felt tears streaming down once more.

"Why, Elsa? Mom and Dad are gone. I can't leave this castle, I have no one else to talk to aside from the staff...please, just answer. At least this once." she pleaded, feeling herself quiver from the sadness.

She waited and waited...but there was no response.

Anna then pressed her face against her hands, silently crying to himself. A decade going by, and it is the same as every night. Anna wasn't sure if she could take it anymore; this isolation is slowly killing her from the inside, and all she wanted was to just be by her sister's side…

Giving up, she slowly stood up and turned around.

"E-Elsa...if you need anything, I won't be far...as always. I love you." Anna said with a broken smile before she slowly walked away, thinking Elsa didn't hear her.

Unknowing to her, Elsa was listening.

Elsa was against the door, her room covered in frost and ice. She had gloves on, but they were barely enough to contain them from freezing the room entirely. She too was on the verge of tears. Elsa hated doing this to Anna. However, she knew that if it is for her safety, then she'll do it. Even so, it doesn't stop her from hating herself for doing this to Anna.

"I'm sorry, Anna." she whimpered to herself as she looked at the window, seeing the night sky. She then sighed through her nose as she then hugged her legs and laid her forehead against her knees, giving a silent prayer to whatever deity was out there that all of this would end soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna wondered along the halls, disappointment in her face. She sighed to herself as she caressed her right braid.

"*sigh* I just don't get it. It's been over ten years! Why can't she just come out? Was it something I said? Did I do something wrong? Ugh, it makes no sense!" she said to herself as she pulled both of her braids in frustration. Then, she took in a deep breath to calm herself down before she continues walking and talking to herself, not really paying attention to where she was going.

After a while, her face brightens with a smile as hope begins to rise as she remembers a special day coming up.

"Don't worry, Anna. You can do this! Coronation day will be here soon! Soon, we will be together again! Hehe!" she said as she hopped in place in excitement. Then, her peripheral vision caught something.

The door leading into the courtyard was left open via a crack. Anna blinked as she looked around.

"Oh. I, hehe, I guess I...I really must pay more attention to where I'm going whenever I am talking." she said as she approached the door. "But who left the door open? The last thing we need is either wolves, bugs, or bandits to see this and sneak inside." she said as she grabbed the handle and prepared to close it before she looked outside.

Anna froze for a moment as she stared at the courtyard...more specifically, the outer forest and mountains. Anna looked at it with a bit of awe and wanted to step outside to get a closer look. And so, after briefly checking to make sure she's alone, she did.

Anna walked along the path, walking past the bushes, under the archway, and towards a fountain. She approached the fountain and sat on the edge, looking up to see the clear sky, seeing the numerous stars. She smiled as she then looked at the woods and mountains.

"I wish I can step outside. I...I just want to get out of the castle walls. Just for once…" she hummed to herself as she gently hugged herself. Then, an idea came into her mind. She gasped to herself before she frowned a bit.

"I don't know...E-Elsa will not be happy! M-Maybe the guards might increase the lockdown on me, meaning I'll have to stay even longer inside, and this time I won't go to see Elsa again!" she speculated in fear as she grabbed her pigtails again and pulled them down. Then, she pondered to herself again.

"Then again...I would get to be outside again, away from the castle walls. Anyways, it's just for one night! How bad would it be? After all, can't get in trouble in you don't get caught." she said as she gave a small grin, the last sentence reminding her of a time where she accidentally destroyed a family vase when she was 6. Surprisingly, she got away with it, which led her to think of this...until the negative consequences of her sneaking out came back.

She hummed to herself as she pondered what she would do. After a while, she straightened herself up and gave a grin, having come up with a decision.

* * *

Later, Anna, wearing a cloak, managed to sneak inside the stables. Thankfully, most of the caretakers had left.

Anna walked into the stables, looking to see if there are any horses that are awake. Many of them are asleep, but many others are awake.

Eventually, she gets to a stable with a nameplate written _**"Kjekk"**_. Anna looked inside and saw a white horse with a black and white mane. Kjekk was standing up, drinking some water before hitting the sack. Anna poked her head up over the stables and smiled.

"Psst! Kjekk!" she whispered. Kjekk perked his head up and approached her, smiling. Anna smiled as she pets the animal.

"Hey there, big guy. Listen...we're gonna be heading out." she said as she strokes the nose. Kjekk tilted his head, making a small whine. Anna smiled as she nodded. "We're gonna get some fresh air! Plus, I wanna get outside for a moment. Wanna come?!" she asked, growing more excited. Kjekk blinked for a moment.

Eventually, Anna and Kjekk were running along the path leading outside of Arendelle. Anna was looking ahead and smiling to herself as she felt the wind brushing against her. Excitement began to swell up inside of her as she raised her hands and cheered as loud as she could. For the first time in forever, she actually felt free from being inside the castle walls for so long! She could finally feel the wind and see the trees and stars in a much more enjoyable and immersive way!

Anna and Kjekk continued running along the woods next to the river, with the former so immersed in the surroundings, that she actually wasn't paying attention to where she was going. As they went further and further into the woods and along the inlet, Arendelle began to fade away further and further into the woods.

* * *

After what felt like hours, Anna felt her horse neigh loudly before stopping abruptly. She shouted as she lurched forward, almost falling off of her horse. She looked down and grew confused.

"What's wrong, boy? Why did you stop?" she asked as the horse was panting. Kjekk panted as it stepped back. Anna climbed down, before feeling something hard as she stepped down. She looked down and quirked her eyebrows.

Beneath her was a substance that was black in coloring with a strange pattern. Anna hummed to herself as she knelt down to inspect it. She examined it momentarily before touching it. It felt very rubbery. She grabbed it and tried to pull it off the ground, only to discover that it was incredibly strong. Anna tried her might to pull it out, but in the end, it was no use. Anna then released the substance and looks ahead...only for her eyes to widen!

Instead of a lush forest, the area ahead appears to be a barren wasteland, with more of those black substances, many of which are over barren trees. Anna noticed that they looked like webbings. She grabbed the rope of Kjekk and tries to make him go ahead, but Kjekk froze in place. Anna turned around to see him, and he was shaking his head, whining in fear. Anna was about to protest when she froze for a moment.

What made this webbing? Why is the area surrounding them a barren wasteland? What could've caused this? And...could it be nearby?

Anna knew that what she was about to do was very risky. But at the same time, she just had to figure out what was going on. Eventually, curiosity got the better of her. So, she went to a nearby tree and tied the reins.

"I won't be long, Kjekk. Wish me luck, buddy." she said as she patted the horse's side and began to walk ahead, mind and heart racing rapidly at what might lie in the area.

As Anna walked on, she began to grow more and more disturbed by the presence of these webbings, and how the area became desolate. It's as if whatever these things are are draining the land of its life!

Along the way, Anna noticed something on the ground.

It was a mound with green coloring at its summit. Surrounding it was the similar substance that surrounds the land. Anna approached it cautiously but then pulls back as the mound emits some spores into the air.

"Ooookay! I'm definitely avoiding that." she said as she steps aside and walked into the wasteland. However, many of the spores landed on her clothes…

* * *

Anna continued walking along the wasteland before her eyes caught something further down. It was a small town near the waters, with the same webbing covering many buildings. Anna widened her eyes at the sight.

"Woah...what happened here?" she asked herself as she covered her mouth in amazement. She looked next to her, seeing a sign that reads;

**Welcome to Ludwae. Population:**

The population numbers were covered by the webbing, but Anna didn't pay too much attention to that. She raised her brows.

"I've never heard of this town. I wonder what happened to it." she said before she noticed something crawling out of one of the houses. Thanks to the moonlight, she can see the outline of the creature. It appeared to be a quadruped creature with a barrel-shaped chest and a barely visible elongated cranium. Anna couldn't see any more details thanks to the darkness and the fact that the creature was exiting the house at a rapid speed.

"W-What is _that?_ " she asked in suspicion. Now, she seemed unsure about staying here any longer. So, she turned around and slowly stepped forward.

* * *

Suddenly, she accidentally stepped on a slippery webbing, and before Anna realized it, she found herself tumbling down the hill, letting out grunts as she rolls down. Once she eventually reached the bottom, she groaned for a few moments before she got up.

"Oww…" she said as she rubbed her arms. Then, looking at the village, she froze for a moment at a realization. She wasn't very quiet when she tumbled down. There is a chance that whatever that creature was could've heard it. Anna began to panic as she looked for a place to hide. She settled on the house in front of her and she ran inside.

Anna closed the door and listened to the outside. There was the sound of crawling on the ground outside, followed by some hissing sounds. Anna froze as she stood pressed against the door, praying that the creature didn't hear her.

Outside, the creature was on all fours, staring at the door. This is a Hive Runner. Born from a canid host, the Runner is weaker but much faster and stealthier than a Drone. The Runner stares at the door, hissing in anticipation. It can tell that Anna was inside because of the spores that it can sense from the Hive Node she ran into earlier. It also can sense an egg inside the same house alongside another potential host. All the Runner has to do is just stay and wait nearby in case things go wrong.

* * *

Back inside, Anna steps back, unsure of what is happening and of what to do.

"Oh no. Why did I leave? Why couldn't I have just stayed inside and listened?! Now I'm gonna be stuck inside this place until that, well, that _**thing**_ comes in and kill me." she complained as she buried her face, feeling like she wants to cry again.

Then, as she moved her hands out to take a deep breath, she looked around, hoping that there would be something to at least help protect herself. There was nothing inside aside from the webbing...except for an oval-shaped object standing near a glass door leading to the backyard. Anna grew scared at seeing that. After seeing that creature and everything else, she didn't want to examine any more of what this place has in store.

"Yeah, I'm gonna just, uh…" she said as she stepped away, looking out of the front window to see if anything is still out there. That was when she saw the Runner, still standing outside as if to keep her there. Anna gasped and immediately pulled her head away from the window, covering her mouth in shock.

"Oh no…" she said to herself as she looked around, desperately trying to find a way out of the house. There was the egg-shaped object blocking the glass door. Anna didn't want to go through there. The front door wasn't an option, so the only other option left is...the stairs.

Anna looked to her right, seeing the stairs leading to the second floor. With a gulp, mentally scolding herself once more for getting herself into this situation, approached them and walked up the stairs. Unbeknownst to her, the egg sensed her life pulse, and its top pedals split open. From inside, long skeletal finger-like legs begin to rise from inside.

Slowly, she crept up, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the webbing surrounding her from all angles. Then, as she made it to the second floor, she felt something dripping down from the ceiling and onto her left cheek. She ran her finger onto it and saw a red coloring, consequently smelling it. It smelt a lot like iron.

"I-Is this…" she asked as she slowly looked up to see the source...only for her to scream in horror at the sight of a human corpse with its chest ruptured open! Anna was so frightened that she lost balance and fell onto the floor, crawling away from the corpse hanging on the ceiling and screaming in the process. Once she made it to the wall on the other end of the hallway, she panted as she stared at it.

"Why is there a corpse there? What the heck is going on?!" she shouted as she curled herself up and gritted her teeth, tears of fright streaming down as she began to cry.

"H-Hello?"

Anna stopped crying and froze immediately upon hearing a small voice. She lifted her head slowly and looked around.

"I-Is anyone there?" the voice piped up again. Anna turned to her left towards a room where the voice was coming front. The door was left cracked open thanks to the webbing. Anna furrowed her brows slightly as she leaned sideways to look inside.

"Hello?" she called out. After a moment, the voice replied with,

"Please, help me…"

It belonged to a little girl! Anna got up and approached the door.

"W-Where are you?" asked Anna as she opened the door, looking inside to see two more bodies inside. One of them was already dead, with its chest already busted open. The other, a little girl, was still alive. Anna, after being repulsed by the sight of the body, then looked at the girl. She then approached her immediately, concern for herself being tossed aside.

"W-What happened, little one? Are you okay?" she asked as she knelt down, grabbing the webbing surrounding the girl. The girl shook her head.

"Please get me out." she pleaded. Anna, without hesitating, nodded as she pulled at the webbing. Fortunately, unlike with the previous webbings she tried to pull out, the webbing surrounding her was softer, and thus after a while, she managed to pull them off of her, freeing the little girl. Anna and the girl then pulled away from the trap and the former knelt down.

"Feeling a bit better, sweetie?" she asked. The girl nodded as she held herself. Anna sighed in relief as she then cleaned her shirt up a bit. "Now...can you please tell me your name?" she asked with a smile. The girl looked at her, and then at the floor for a moment.

"...M-My name is Ida." she whimpered out. Anna nodded at this, and she ran her finger against the girl's left cheek, pushing aside a strand of hair.

"Good. My name is Anna. Princess Anna of Arendelle." she replied with a warm smile. Ida looked at her, a bit of confusion on her face.

"Princess?" she asked. Anna nodded.

"That's right, and-" she began, before the sound of the door creaking made her freeze. She immediately turned around and held Ida close to her.

"What was that?" she asked. Ida gulped as she stayed close to Anna.

"It's them." she said. Anna turned to look down at her, confused obviously.

"What's them? Ida, what is going on?" she asked, growing more fearful. Ida looked up and was about to answer when they heard scuttering sounds. They turned to the direction of the noise, but they couldn't see anything.

"Careful, Anna. These kinds will grab your face." she said. Anna looked at her, alarmed.

"What do you mean?!" she asked. Ida was about to reply when she looked up at the ceiling and screamed. Anna followed her gaze, and only had enough time to react as something dropped onto her from the ceiling.

Anna grabbed the assailant, which was very strong despite its small size. The assailant in question is a Facehugger! Anna then tossed the Facehugger off of her to the side, where it immediately gained its foothold and began to approach them.

"Go, run!" she said as she pushed Ida in front. Ida nodded as they began to run from the room. The Facehugger leaped forward in an attempt to catch them, but Anna and Ida managed to get away from the range in time.

Anna and Ida ran towards the door, but Anna froze.

"Wait a second!" she said as she looked out of the window, only to scream as the Runner was still out there.

"What the heck?! That thing is still out there?!" she asked. Ida whimpered as she clutched Anna close to her. Anna looked down as she smiled desperately. "D-Don't worry, sweetie! We're gonna get out of this! Once we do, we'll head back to safety!" she assured with a smile before her eyes caught the Facehugger crawling along the wall. Anna screamed as the Facehugger jumped forward. Anna grabbed it again, tossing it back only for it to leap back up and crawl towards her.

"Are you kidding me?!" she asked as she walked back, tossing in front of the Facehugger a desk and a chair in a vain attempt to get it to slow down. Then, when she arrives at the kitchen, Anna trips on another webbing. This gave the Facehugger an opportunity to launch at her again. This time, as Anna managed to grab it once more, the Facehugger's tail wraps around her throat. Anna grunted as she felt her throat being constricted.

"N-No!" she squeezed out as the creature continues to wrestle against her, trying to subdue and impregnate her. Ida, nearby, stared in horror, helpless on what to do to help the woman who saved her. Then, she heard scuffling nearby. She turned around to see a second Facehugger crawling up to the desk. Ida screamed in horror, but remembered that the desk can be pushed in. Upon seeing that the creature's tail wasn't fully out of the back, she pressed against it, trapping the Facehugger, which mindlessly continues to reach out for her.

Anna stares at Ida as she struggles to get the Facehugger off of her. She looks around, searching for anything to use as a weapon. To her luck, she found a group of knives lying on the floor. She then looked at the Facehugger and with effort, managed to roll over so that she's on top of the Facehugger. The Facehugger, nevertheless, attempts to subdue her again. Anna shouted as the grip on her throat tightens. She then released one of her hands in an effort to get to one of the knives nearby. This leaves her unbalanced, and she stumbles on one knee, getting her closer to the Facehugger.

Then, the Facehugger's underside extends a proboscis. Anna cringed at the sight as she struggled to reach for the knife. At this point, she was getting little air, and if she isn't fast enough, the Facehugger would get to her, leaving her and Ida vulnerable! Anna growled as she reached further, the Facehugger's proboscis jabbing at her chin, forcing Anna to move her head away.

Thankfully, she grabbed a nearby knife and as fast as she could, pressed the blade against the tail, cutting it open. The Facehugger screeched in agony as Anna crawled away, the tail sliding away. As it writhes in agony, Anna hears a sizzling sound and looks at her knife, eyes widening to see that it was melting away thanks to the creature's corrosive blood. She then noticed that a part of it was about to go to her hand. Anna shouted as she tossed the knife away.

"Acid for blood? Jesus, what _are_ these things?" she asked before pulling another knife and stabbed the Facehugger square in the center, killing it! Anna panted for a moment before she heard Ida screaming for her. She turned around to see her still struggling to get the Facehugger in place. Anna looked down, and upon seeing a butcher knife, picked it up and rushed towards her.

"Keep it in place, Ida!" she called as she arrived, trying to find a good time to strike. Then, she swung down, the butcher knife chopping the Facehugger's back. Anna immediately pulled herself and Ida back as the Facehugger writhes in pain from being chopped in two, the acid blood melting through the table, before the creature stops struggling.

Anna and Ida looked at it, then at each other. Anna then grabbed her shoulders and inspected her.

"Are you okay, Ida?" she asked. Ida nodded.

"You?" she asked. Anna nodded as she looks at herself, not seeing any burns from the acid blood thankfully.

"Yeah. I'm good. Now come on. We're getting out of here!" she said as she picked her up, and then froze upon hearing a screech from outside. She sighed through her nose. "I forgot about _that_ one."

_**Graaaah!** _

_**Cwwaaaaa!** _

Then, several more screeches came from outside, making Anna's eyes widen in horror.

"There's more?!" she asked. Ida nodded.

"Dozens! Let's go! I wanna leave, please!" she said with a plea. Anna widened her eyes in horror but nodded as she rushed towards the exit, not minding the empty egg next to them. As she opened the glass door, the front door was smashed open, making the two scream in fright as they rushed out.

Anna rushed out of the house and away from the village. Ida looked back, seeing that in addition to the Runner, twenty more creatures came rushing out from the other houses inside.

The Drones and Runners rushed outside upon hearing that the Facehuggers had been murdered. To them, this is not acceptable, as it meant that there is a threat to their greater hive. And as such, they must destroy it for the sake of their race. The pack looked ahead and saw Anna and Ida running away up a hill and away from the village, so the head of the pack screeched and rushed after them.

Anna ran as fast as she could through the wasteland, making sure not to trip over the Nodes or any of the webbing. Ida held onto her, whimpering as she feared for her and her savior's life. Anna tried to comfort her, despite the sounds of the Drones and Runners behind her.

"Don't worry, Ida. I'll keep you safe! We just need to outrun whatever those things are!" she said.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at the spot where Anna left Kjekk. Kjekk looked at Anna, confused for a moment at who she was carrying. Anna then pushed Ida on top of the horse and quickly untied to reins.

"Come on, run!" Anna shouted as she climbed on. Then she turned to Ida. "Hold on!" she instructed, which Ida was quick to comply. Kjekk neighed and ran into the lush woods just as the pack managed to arrive. The Drones and Runner hissed as they saw the enemy running away. Not deterred by this, they continued in pursuit!

Kjekk ran across the woods, with Anna staring ahead and Ida holding on for dear life. Anna gritted her teeth as she tried to remember where she came from to get there. However, even with the moonlight, it was so dark that the path she was on is virtually indistinguishable from anywhere else she had passed.

They heard rapid footsteps. Anna and Ida looked back to see the Drones and Runners catching up to them at an impressive speed. Ida screamed again as Anna ordered Kjekk to speed up.

Eventually, Kjekk made it out of the forest and into another part of the fjord, where on the other side is a cliff, and further down the river is a waterfall. Anna gritted her teeth as she could find no sign of Arendelle.

**Whack!**

Out of nowhere, one of the Runners rammed its head at an amazing speed and velocity against the horse, sending Anna and Ida flying into the river.

Anna swam against the current, trying to catch air. She managed to break the surface and gasped for air.

"Help!" Ida's voice caused her to turn to look at Ida, who was struggling to keep afloat. As she lurched forward to catch her, she could hear the sound of Kjekk neighing in fright, followed by the screeches of the Runner. Anna had no time to look back, though!

Eventually, Anna manages to catch Ida and manages to swim to shore on the other end. The two of them panted with relief as the sound of a dying horse and flesh tearing from the other end can be heard. Anna gritted her teeth at the loss of her pet. However, she couldn't focus on that for the moment. She looked up, seeing the cliff. It's a big risk, but it's better to try and climb up then fall at the jaws of the Runners. She then grabbed Ida's shoulders.

"We're gonna climb up, okay? I need you to hold onto my back as tightly as you can! Do you understand me?" she asked. Ida looked at her in confusion.

"B-But, h-how can you-" she began, but Anna interrupted her.

"I don't know how, and quite frankly, I don't care! I just need us to get away from them! Do you understand me?!" she demanded, sounding harsher than she intended. Ida cowered in fear for a moment before nodding. Anna nodded as she stood up and carried her.

"Hold on!" she instructed as she placed Ida onto her back, with the girl clutching on. Anna looked up and sighed in determination before approaching the cliff and grabbing onto the rocks, before she began to climb up. She had no equipment, but that didn't mean that she wasn't gonna try. She needs to get this girl to her castle, safe and sound. She just needed to get back...to Elsa…

Meanwhile, one of the Runners, after the pack killed Kjekk, noticed the two climbing up the cliff, and hissed at itself before rushing after them, swimming against the current with little effort.

Anna nearly slipped her grip a few times, making Ida tighten her hold. But eventually, they made it close to the top. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath before she would begin to use her last remaining energy to get to the top.

"We're...we're almost there, baby! Just look up, and think of it as a finish line of sorts!" she said as she looked at Ida with a grin. Ida nodded, though she wasn't smiling. Anna looked ahead once more and was about to reach to the top before she felt a pair of arms grabbing her shoulders. She grunted in pain and Ida screamed in horror. She turned around to see the Runner hissing at them, before opening its mouth, revealing a second set of jaws.

Anna panicked before she looked at the cliff. A risky idea came into her mind and she tightened her hold onto the cliff.

"Hold on, Ida! I _WILL_ get us home!" Anna shouted before she pushed herself off the cliff, taking the Runner with her! Anna and Ida screamed in horror while the Runner screeched in surprise as they fell off the cliff and plummeted down towards the river. The three crashed into the deep river with a mighty splash! The Drones and Runners looked on as they followed their biological signatures. The three remained submerged for the entire time as they approached and then disappeared down the waterfall.

The Drones and Runners, after staying still for a few moments, hissed as they then turned back towards the horse. They didn't really care if either of them survived: Anna would no longer be a threat, Ida is not the only host out there, and they can always replace the lost Runner. The pack, once arriving towards the dead Kjekk, grabbed it and began to drag it back, intending to use it as food for the ever-growing hive.

* * *

Further down, the river continues to flow down the fjord, the path eventually leading to the sea. In the distance, is the kingdom of Arendelle.

In the water, bubbles began to rise up from the surface, before Anna burst to the surface, gasping for air! She panted for a moment before looking around, searching for Ida.

"Ida! Ida, where are you?!" she called out into the wilderness. She looked at the shores, desperate to find her body. Anna began to panic as she took in a deep breath and dived back down.

Even though the water was very dark, she could barely see the rocks at the bottom, followed by some fish and some underwater moss. Anna looked around, searching in case Ida was, heaven forbid, trapped underwater.

Eventually, she finds a silhouette of something underwater, arms up thanks to the body's buoyancy. Anna panicked as she recognized the small figurine as Ida. She shouted underwater as she swam forward towards her.

Anna reaches the girl and finds that her eyes are closed as if she was unconscious. Alarmed, Anna tries to pull her up but finds that she is stuck. Anna widened her eyes as she looked down, seeing what was causing her to be stuck. Eventually, she finds the cause to be her feet wedged between two rocks.

At this point, Anna was running out of air, so she had to work fast or she'll drown. She swam towards the bottom, and quickly yet carefully, pulls the foot away, freeing Ida. Then, she grabbed Ida's body and swam towards the surface.

Anna gasped again as she gulped in air. Then she swam towards the shore and crawled onto land. Anna then sets her body down and began to perform CPR. She was far from caring about how tired she was at the moment despite her exhausted panting.

"No! No, don't do this, Ida!" Anna pleaded as she performed mouth-to-mouth on Ida. She pressed on her chest and repeated the procedure four times. By the third attempt, Anna began to cry once more.

"Come on, don't leave me! We came this far, I don't want to lose you!" she pleaded as she performed mouth to mouth once more.

Then, she felt Ida coughing into her mouth. Anna pulled back and sighed in relief as Ida began to cough up water. Then, she pulled her closer to her and held her in place.

"There you go. That's good! You're okay, now." she cooed softly as she pressed her face against hers as Ida coughed some more. Then, Anna's heart sank upon hearing Ida cry, followed by her holding Anna close to her.

"Momma! I want my momma!" she cried out. Anna gritted her teeth as she hugged her.

"I know, baby. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" she said as she cried as well, the relief from the fact that they survived overwhelmed them with many emotions. Anna just sat there, rocking Ida in place as she held her close, whispering soothing words.

After a long while of sitting and comforting, Anna looked up at the waterfall, noticing that the creatures haven't followed them. Then, she remembered the Runner that she had downed when she pushed all three of them off the cliff.

"Ida." she said as she patted her in the back. Ida looked up, eyes red from the tears.

"W-What?" she asked. Anna looked down and shook her head.

"We need to head back to Arendelle. I'm not sure if these creatures are following us, but I don't wanna take any chances." she said. Ida, not wanting to see these creatures, nodded. Anna smiled with a nod as she then stood up. "Can you walk?" she asked. Ida shrugged to herself.

"I...I don't know. I can't really...feel my legs." she said as she shifts around, trying to move them with no success. Anna nodded in understanding as she then picked her up.

"Then I'll carry you." she said with a small smile before she looked around, searching for Arendelle. Luckily for her, she found the familiar silhouette of the Arendelle Castle! Anna smiled brightly.

"There it is! Just a few miles downstream! Soon, we'll be home!" she said as she hopped in place for a moment. Ida, while briefly taken aback by her bubbly nature, found it a bit relieving nonetheless that they'll be safe soon.

As the two walked along the river, Ida looked back at the cliff, remembering the horse that helped them get to this point before dying. She frowned at the memory and then looked at Anna.

"Excuse me, Ms. Anna?" she asked. Anna looked at her and smiled.

"Yes?" she replied. Ida frowned a bit.

"I'm sorry about your horse." she said. Anna frowned a bit upon remembering the death of Kjekk, and how it died in a brutal way. Then, she shook her head.

"Don't worry. As much as I love that horse...he's just an animal. If I have to choose between saving an animal, and saving a child...well, I think the choice is obvious." she said as she winked. Ida smiled slightly before Anna replied with,

"And I'm sorry for scaring you back there. I didn't know how else to get...that thing off of us. Seriously what are those things?" she asked. Ida frowned as she shook her head.

"I...I don't know. I don't…" she said as she remembered the terrible incident of the Hive Aliens pinning her down with the resins and forced to hear her mother's screams. Anna noticed this and she pulled her close, briefly stopping.

"S-Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." she said as she comforted her. Ida, however, shook her head.

"I-It's not your fault. I just...I miss my mommy and daddy." she whimpered. Anna just listened to her trying to hold in her tears. Not seeing it as healthy, she continued walking as she hugged her again.

"Let it out, sweetie. I'm not gonna let you go. Not for a long time." she said as she gently rubbed her back. Ida, feeling relieved by this, then cries into her dress.

As Anna walks along the shore, she looks into the water nearby, wondering where the Runner was. Then, she shook her head.

" _Wherever that thing is...I hope we don't have to see it again."_ she thought to herself. Then, she thought, _"We have to warn the others. I have to warn Elsa!"_ as alarm and fear began to grow on her face. The creatures were just a few miles north, and since they're so aggressive, then if they ever find Arendelle.

Anna sighed to herself as she nears Arendelle. It's gonna be a long few days. Maybe the Coronation party might have to wait. Anna hoped not, but she too wasn't so sure about what the future will hold…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! superkoola here!**

**Another chapter of the crossover is done! And much sooner than previously! I was actually working on another chapter for my other story,** _**Tangled In Another World,** _ **but I've uh...hit a bit of a block with that one. Plus, I've had greater motivation to finish this chapter than the other. SO...there ya go. That's why this is uploaded sooner than normal.**

**Now, as I was looking for more information about the Xenomorphs, I have discovered many more information in the** _**Xenopedia** _ **website about them, such as new castes, more attributes. I even learned about these board games;** _**Alien: The Roleplaying Game,** _ **and** _**AVP: The Hunt Begins.** _ **I will certainly try and find a way to implement them in the Book Trilogy!**

**Anyways...that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoy it! Please be respectful if you disagree. Leave some constructive criticism if you have any, and stick around for more!**

**(Frozen is owned by Disney. Aliens is owned by Fox...which is technically owned by Disney, so I guess Aliens is also owned by Disney...)**


	3. Warning

After an exhausting trek, Anna finally made it back to Arendelle!

Anna carried Ida through the garden and entered back into the castle through the door which Anna left from.

"Phew! We're safe for now, Ida." she said as she looked at the even-year-old with a tired smile. Ida looked around, seeing the size of the room they were in. She didn't reply, which made Anna think that she was examining the place. "Do...do you like it?" asked Anna. Ida looked at her and shrugged.

"It's big. I might get lost." she replied. Anna chuckled softly as she rubbed her back.

"Don't worry. First thing tomorrow morning, I'll show you around. Right now, we've gotta tell the others what happened!" she said as she adjusted her hold on Ida and sped ahead into the building...but not before turning back and closing the door.

* * *

Once they made it to the main hallway, they ran into one of the servants, who was brushing one of the many pots that were on display on a table. It was Gerda. Anna sighed in relief at seeing her, and Gerda turned to look at her, face contorting to one of shock.

"Your majesty! What happened to you, and who's that? You're both so wet!" she exclaimed in horror as she approached her. Anna nodded as she extended her hand outwards.

"Shh! I know, I know! Please, calm down!" she said as she ushers her to calm down. Gerda did so and then looked at Ida. Anna then said, "I'll explain in full detail tomorrow morning, but for now, to make a long story short: this little girl's town a dozen or so miles north of Arendelle is killed, and she's the only one alive!" she said. Gerda gasped in horror.

"Oh, dear. Come, we should take her to the doctor to check on her!" she said as she then gestured the two away from the door.

* * *

Later, the two of them were being treated by the castle's doctor. Aside from feeling cold and wet, Anna was mostly fine. Ida, however, is a different story: there are bruises on her stomach region, there are grab marks on her shoulders, and there are cuts on her back. Her wounds didn't seem to be enough to be life-threatening, but they are worrying to a degree. In addition, Ida claimed she hadn't eaten in three days. Anna frowned upon hearing the condition the girl was in.

While the doctors were examining them, one of them, an old man named Dr. Schemer, asked Anna what she was doing outside so late at night. Anna explained that she was tired of staying inside, so she decided to sneak out and ride on her horse for a while. However, she stumbled upon a village that had been overrun. She then explained that after meeting with and rescuing the girl, whom she told her name was Ida, they were attacked by these strange beasts that she didn't recognize from any books about animals that she had ever read. Ida, for her part, remained silent, not wanting to relive those memories.

The doctors were perplexed by this revelation, and if it weren't for the fact that she had brought back a survivor, they would've probably thought she was insane due to sleep deprivation. The other doctors wanted to know more, but Dr. Schemer advised them not to; he wanted the two to rest. Then, once Ida has been treated, there is a discussion on what to do with her.

"I'm keeping her with me!" Anna said, raising her hand. The doctors looked at her, a bit alarmed by her outburst. Anna then calmed herself down. "Sorry. Anyways, I want her to stay with me. At least, until all of this blows over. The castle is the safest place in all of Arendelle, and after what she went through…she's gonna need all the protection she can get." She insisted. The doctors are unsure, but given Anna's logic, as well as the fact that…well, the castle is supposed to be the most heavily guarded place in the kingdom, they accepted. Ida, who has been listening in, frowned at Anna mentioning this place to be the safest.

* * *

Later, after being instructed on how to care for Ida's bruises, Anna and Ida soon arrived at the former's room. Ida looked around, examining the room. Anna looked down and smiled.

"So, what do you think of my room?" she asked. Ida, after a moment, looked at her.

"It's nice." she said. Anna smiled as she sat down on the bed and stretched before lying down on the bed.

"Phew, what a night it was! Thankfully, we're safe in here! Right, Ida?" she asked, looking at Ida, who was still standing. Ida simply looked down.

"I don't know if it makes any difference." she said, sadly. Anna frowned as she sat up and moved her arms outwards.

"Oh, Ida. Don't think like that. Come over here." she said, motioning Ida to sit next to her. Ida obliged and she sat next to Anna, who gently moved her hair strands aside. "We survived! Plus, our soldiers of Arendelle are most of the best in all of Scandinavia!" she said cheerfully. Ida shrugged as she gulped.

"Against other humans, maybe…but what about against _them?_ " she asked, referring to the Aliens. Anna's smile faltered as she puts together what they've experienced.

"Oh…right. Those things…I don't think anyone has discovered them before, so who knows what they could be capable of, and with those smaller, spidery-things having acid blood…" Anna theorized grimly, before shaking her head.

"No. Don't think like that, Anna! That won't mean that our soldiers won't put up a fight! They'll make it, and everything will turn out well! They always do!" she said as she grew a big smile. Ida looked at her and then down.

"I…I still don't know, Anna." she said, frowning. Anna's smile faltered again as she pulled her close.

"Don't worry, Ida. I promise, things will be okay. Okay?" she asked, looking at her with an innocent smile. Ida looked up at her again and saw the bright, innocent look that she was carrying on her face. Seeing it made Ida feel a bit guilty…especially since she was talking to a princess!

"…I'm sorry, Anna. I just…I'm so scared." Ida said, voice quivering. Anna didn't hesitate; she pulled Ida close to her and hugged her, allowing the girl to cry into her arms once more. "I…I almost died. I lost my family, and I've lost my home. W-What if those things get here? What if they come to get me?!" Ida whimpered in her sobs once more. Anna continued holding onto her, rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort into her ear.

"They won't, sweetie. We won't let them… _Elsa and I_ won't let them. As long as I am here, you are safe." she said as she hugged her, rocking herself again.

The two of them remained this way for a long time, during which Ida's sobs quieten to a small whimper. Eventually, Anna heard soft breathing from Ida. She gently pulled back and saw that Ida had actually fallen asleep from her crying. Anna looked at her, and she smiled at seeing such a peaceful look.

Gently setting her down and getting the bed ready, she eventually tucked herself and Ida in. But Anna couldn't sleep. Her brain was racing as she stared at the window outside, staring at the moonlight and the sea beyond. However, all she was thinking about was the creatures that she saw earlier. Anna tossed and turned, trying to get herself to fall asleep. However, the paranoia surrounding these creatures prevents her from doing so.

After about an hour or so, Anna finally began to grow tired. She closed her eyes, and before long, she finally fell asleep…

* * *

_Anna took in a deep breath as she hummed to herself softly, rolling herself over to make herself more comfortable…only to feel something rough and wet below her._

_Anna groaned to herself as she slowly opened her eyes, thinking about having to change the pillows again, only for her to freeze as she regained consciousness fully._

_She was no longer in her bedroom, but instead in some strange cave, covered by the familiar resin from earlier! And she was being pulled further in! Anna looked up, and screamed upon seeing a Drone grabbing her left foot roughly and pulling her like she is a ragdoll._

_Anna tries her hardest to kick the thing off of her, but it was no use. The Drone continued into the cave, ignoring her shouts and kicks._

_Along the way, Anna looked around, looking for someone to help her, before noticing several more bodies strapped to the walls. Men, women, and even children and animals are all trapped, all of them having holes on their chests._

" _No…No, no! Please, help me! Somebody!" Anna cried out as she grabbed against the resin, but was unable to get a full grip on them. Then, she looked to her left, and saw something that horrified her._

_On the wall, was her sister, Elsa, with her face covered up by a Facehugger. Anna stared in horror as the Drone carried on._

" _No! Elsa!" Anna cried out as she reached out towards her._

_**Ahhh! Ngh, gaaaah!** _

_Anna froze again as she heard a child screaming further ahead. She looked and saw that the Drone was entering a huge chamber!_

_Once they got inside, Anna saw the hundreds of the familiar eggs that were planted all across the floor. Anna's heart began to beat faster than ever before, and the sight of numerous more Drones and Runners, as well as a new set of white creatures with long proboscis scattering around the hive made her even more paranoid._

" _What are you all?!" she asked as she kicked the Drone again. This time, the Drone responded by tossing her in front. Anna quickly got up, and heard the child's screams again, followed by the sounds of flesh tearing. She turned, and saw Ida strapped to the wall, chest bleeding!_

" _Ida?!_ _ **IDA, NO!"**_ _Anna called out as she got up to help her, only for a group of hands to grab her and push her down! Anna could only watch as Ida's chest bursts open, and out came a small, serpent thing screeching into the night. Anna screamed in horror as the Chestburster slithers out of the body and into the resin!_

_**Graaa!** _

_A hissing sound made Anna turn to look up, and she widened her eyes at the sight before her._

_It was another creature, but it is much larger than all the others, with a large crown-like crest, two pairs of arms, and folded legs. Beneath it is a large ovipositor, which from the other end, deposits eggs._

_This is the Alien Queen! The supreme ruler of the Hive!_

_Anna stared in shock as the Queen lowered its huge crest down and its head extends outwards like a turtle. The Queen stared at her, lips fluttering as it made a low hissing sound._

" _Please…please let me go…" Anna pleaded, voice weak from all the screaming. The Queen responded by raising its head out and screeching loudly. Anna flinched as she gritted her teeth, the screech unbearably loud!_

_Then, Anna heard the sound of footsteps from her right, and she saw one of the Workers carrying one of these eggs. Anna gasped as it placed the egg in front of her._

" _No! No, please! Please!_ _ **Heeelp!"**_ _Anna cried out as tears began to stream down while the top of the egg opens. The Drone behind her grabbed the back of her head and moved it closer to the egg. Then, before Anna knew it, her face was enveloped by a Facehugger!_

* * *

Immediately, Anna opened her eyes and gasped as she shot herself up. She looked around to see if she was still in the hive. Thankfully, she was still inside her bedroom! Anna then looked beside her, seeing Ida up and looking at Anna with an alarmed look.

"Ida! Please tell me this is real! Tell me you're not dead!" Anna asked, unsure if she was still dreaming. Ida looked alarmed by this but nodded.

"I-I'm alive!" she said. Anna felt her for a moment, before pressing her ear against her chest.

"I-I need to check, just in case you have one of those things inside of you!" she said. Ida looked confused before she realized what she was talking about.

"Did you have a nightmare about them?" she asked. Anna nodded as she pulled back and sighed.

"Yeah. I…Oh, god. It felt so real! I-I was inside this place where one of those things were dragging me somewhere, a-and then my sister, Elsa had that _thing_ on her face…" Anna groaned, and then whimpered as she then covered her face with her hands. Ida sat there, gently patting Anna's shoulder. Anna then shivered; she couldn't tell Ida about what she saw of her fate in the dream…she just _couldn't._ Not after everything they had been through.

After a while, Ida then asked,

"Do you want to meet this Elsa person and see that she's alright?"

Anna lowered her hands as she looked at Ida, before nodding.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's a good idea." she said with a soft smile. Ida nodded before she looked at her hair, which was wild and a bit feathered out.

"Maybe fix your hair before you do." she said as she pointed at her hair. Anna raised her brows before looking at her hair. She then giggled as she pulled some strands forward.

"Yeah. Let me fix this before we do! Maybe we can…well, tell her what happened." she said before frowning slightly and then getting up to fix her hair. Ida sat on the bed while she waited for Anna to get her hair done.

* * *

Later, Anna and Ida approached the door to Elsa's room, and the two stood there for a moment, Anna staring at it for a moment. Ida looked at her and asked,

"What's wrong, Anna?" asked Ida. Anna looked at her and bit her lip.

"I uh…there's been something wrong between me and Elsa. I-I'm not sure what happened, but my mom and dad had Elsa and I separated. We haven't seen each other in over a decade." she said with a sad expression.

"Really?" asked Ida, growing stunned by this. Anna nodded before she looked at the door and knocked on it in her usual way.

"Elsa!" Anna called once again. As usual, there is no response. Anna cupped her hands together as she gulped.

"Elsa. Can you please come out again? T-There's something going on, and we need your advice." she said sadly. After a brief moment of silence, a voice called out,

"Can't you get Kai, or anybody else?"

Ida perked her head up at hearing her voice while Anna, a bit happy that she is now hearing Elsa's voice once more, responded with,

"I would, but they're gonna need your advice on this. Please, Elsa…there could be lives at stake."

At this point, Ida decided to step in and speak to Elsa.

"Anna's telling you the truth, Ms. Elsa. There are monsters out there, and they took my home." she said. Anna turned to her before Elsa's voice spoke again.

"…Who's that?"

Anna cleared her throat as she stepped back and placed a hand on Ida's back shoulder.

"Uh, Elsa. This is my new friend, Ida. She's just a little girl, though. You don't have to worry about her being a danger!" she said, hoping to encourage her somewhat. Once more, there was no response. But to Anna's shock, the handle to the door began to turn, and before Anna realized it, the door creaked open, slowly revealing a shocked Elsa.

The two sisters stared at one another, neither of them saying anything for a while since they hadn't seen each other in years. Then, Elsa turned to look at Ida, who cowered a bit under her gaze and moved closer to Anna.

"Anna…why is there a child in here? You know our parents made it clear that nobody is allowed to set foot inside this castle." she said. Anna nodded with a solemn look, and was about to reply when they heard footsteps rushing towards them. All three turned to see the head of the castle staff, Kai, approaching them with an alarmed look.

"Your majesty, I…" he said when he froze upon seeing the two sisters meeting for the first time. He stayed silent for a moment before shaking his head and continuing with, "Your Majesties, we need you all outside at once. One of the fishermen caught a strange creature on their nets. They're requesting your presence at once."

Elsa raised her brows in confusion, while Anna and Ida grew alarmed.

"What does this creature look like?" asked Anna. Kai shrugged.

"I…I don't know. All the fishermen stated was that it was nothing like they'd ever seen before. They and even our policemen thought it'd be best if the both of you see it to believe it." he said. Elsa and Anna looked at one another, and then at Ida. Anna then remembered the Runner that fell down with them. Then she nodded.

"Take us to them. I think I might have an idea on what it could be." she said as she took Ida's hand. Kai nodded as he guided Anna away. She then turned back to look at a reluctant Elsa and frowned.

"Elsa, whatever it is you've been worrying about for the better part of a decade that keeps you hiding inside, that has to wait for now. This could be important! Come on!" she insisted. Elsa looked at her, and then at her gloved hands. She hasn't learned a thing about how to control her powers, and now here she was, being needed for a potential emergency. With a sigh, she made a mental reminder to herself,

" _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know…"_

"Alright, I'm coming!" Elsa called out as she sped after Anna, Ida, and Kai.

* * *

Later, for the first time in a decade, the gates to the castle of Arendelle had been opened, and, surrounded by guards, stepped Anna and Elsa. The people who were nearby looked on, not expecting their rulers to show up outside of the gates until Coronation Day. Many commented on Elsa and Anna's appearance, stating how beautiful they looked. A few noticed Ida next to Anna and pondered if Anna got lucky with one of the staff members. Anna mentally scoffed at the accusation, but she put that thought aside for the moment, as this new creature takes bigger precedence. She briefly wondered if it was the same one that fell down the cliff with them.

Eventually, the royal sisters and the guard arrived at the harbor, where they were greeted by several fishermen, who addressed them royally. Ida looked at them, and then at one of the boats nearby. Then, she saw what was on the deck of the boat, and she screamed, clutching onto Anna. This alarmed everyone and Anna was quick to hold her closer and attempted to calm her down. Then, Ida pointed to the boat, and Anna and Elsa followed the direction, and they widened their eyes.

There, tangled up on the net lifelessly, was the Runner! There appeared to be cracks on its back, as well as the end of its cranium. Its mouth was wide open, and a second set of jaws was permanently extending outwards. But apart from that, it was lifeless.

"The monster! That's one of the monsters that were on top of us!" she screamed in fear. Anna nodded as she rubbed her back and turned herself away.

"I know, sweetie! I know! But please, calm down! It's dead!" she cooed softly. Ida did stop screaming, but she was shivering and whimpering in place.

"On top of you both? Anna, what did she mean by that?" asked Elsa. Anna looked at Elsa, who was approaching them with a confused expression. Anna grinned with a soft chuckle.

"Uh, you see uh…IsnuckoutonenightjutstoseetheworldandthenIranintothisvillagewheretherearethsemonstersrunningaboutandthenIranintogirlwho-" Anna sped through in anxiety before she took in a deep breath to get some air. Elsa and the others raised her brows as the former approached her.

"Anna, calm down! What are you saying?" she asked. Anna was about to answer when Ida was heard mumbling,

"That one nearly killed us…we were going over a cliff to get away from it and the others…Anna had to push us off and into the river to get it off…"

Anna looked at Ida, who quivered at the memory, before looking at Elsa, whose expression became one of bewilderment.

"…Anna…tell me what is going on. **Now**!" she insisted firmly. Anna cowered a bit in fear, but she knew it couldn't be avoided. So she sighed to herself as she prepared to explain…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. superkoola here!**

**Another chapter done and out of the way! I…don't think I have a lot to say about it. Nothing really new or interesting during the process of making it, provided you ignore the little, insignificant *sarcasm* detail about the fact that now I have classes again…Whoopie. First, I can't swim thanks to this pandemic, and now this…I think you all know the drill about 2020 at this point.**

**Anyways…that's all I have to say for now! I hope you enjoy it. Please be respectful if you disagree. Constructive criticism is seriously appreciated, and as always: stick around for more!**


	4. What To Do Now?

Anna looked down, sitting on one of the castle's many couches as Elsa paces back and forth, gloved hands on her face.

"I can't believe you, Anna. You know better than to sneak out at night!" she scolded, then turning to look at her. Anna nodded in understanding.

"I just...well, I was bored! Do you have any idea how exhausting it is to stay inside the castle walls for over a decade?! With no one new to talk to, and the only company being toys, knight statues, and paintings?! I just HAD to sneak outside, if only for a few moments! The next thing I knew, I found myself in the village were Ida was from, and... well, you know the rest." she explained, glaring at Elsa with an exasperated look. Elsa listened and frowned. She knew why such a situation happened, which only worsened the situation.

"Yes. I know...but you could've died, Anna. In fact, from what that girl said, you almost _did!_ " she said. Anna frowned as he nodded, remembering the Runner that nearly killed them. The two sisters remained silent, as Elsa was waiting for Anna to retort, while Anna tries to think of one herself. Then, Anna just sighed in defeat.

"*sigh* You're right, Elsa...All I wanted was to just go outside and get away from the castle, just for a moment. And because of that...I nearly died. Now I know why mom and dad shut us away." she said. Elsa raised her brows as she turned to look at her. Anna stared at her, a sad look on her face.

"Isn't that why you lock yourself away? Because of something _I_ did?" she asked. Elsa grew horrified by this question before she shook her head.

"No, Anna. Of course not. The reason for me locking myself has nothing to do with you." she said as she approached her. She then placed her gloved hands on her shoulders. "Anna, don't ever think like that. There's just..." she said, trying to cheer up before she stopped talking for a moment. Even with the situation in place, she didn't want to reveal her secret. No matter how dangerous these creatures might be, she is still afraid that her ice powers would be an even bigger threat. She then pulled back as she looked on the floor.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" asked Anna as she stood up and walked over to her. Elsa hugged herself as she looked on the floor, remembering the incident all those years ago.

"You...you won't understand." Elsa said. Anna raised her brows.

"Really, now? I nearly survived a group of creatures with acid for blood, having to drop off a cliff to get one of them off Ida and me. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Anna said, coming off a bit sassier than intended. Elsa was briefly taken aback for a moment, but she still shook her head.

"Those are animals, Anna. Trust me, I don't even know if you want to know." Elsa explained. Anna frowned but she persisted, resulting in a small argument.

"Elsa, trust me. I want to know why. Why won't you just tell me?"

"It's something that not even our parents understand. What makes you think you would?"

"Our parents? What do they have to do with...whatever problems you're having? Why wasn't I told? What's going on?!"

"Anna! Enough! Please!" Elsa declared as she threw an intense glare at her. Anna flinched at her, and the two stared at one another for another few moments. Elsa then began to soften her glare as it was soon replaced by a sorrowful look.

"I...I just can't say it. I just can't..." she said as she pulled back and huddled her hands together. Anna grew saddened by this, and she decided not to pursue this topic. So, she approached her calmly.

"Alright. I won't push you. You can tell me in your own time. However, whatever it is your dealing with, you might need to put that aside. Right now, our kingdom could be at stake." Anna said as she pointed to the wall, referring to the Aliens outside. Elsa nodded as she gulped.

"You're right. Besides, I'm gonna be queen soon. So, I should probably get myself together." she said with a nod. Anna smiled with a nod, and this made Elsa feel better for a while. After a moment of silence, Anna then asked,

"Do you wanna meet Ida? You know, properly 'acquaint yourself with'?"

She asked this in a poorly done British tone to emphasize royalty. Elsa giggled softly before nodding.

"Why not?" she asked. Anna smiled at this.

* * *

Nearby, Ida was by herself, waiting for the two sisters to finish talking. She had heard Elsa raising her voice for a moment, but things got quiet. She mentally hoped that Anna is alright.

Speaking of which, the door opened, and Anna poked her head inside. She found Ida and smiled.

"Me again, Ida. Hey um...Elsa wants to meet you." she said as she walked inside. Ida nodded, although she looked unsure.

"I heard shouting. Was that from her?" she asked. Anna's smile faltered for a moment, before nodding.

"Yeah. But she's not a tyrant. I can assure you that!" she said with a bright smile, Ida remained unsure but nodded anyway. Anna then pulled her head back for a moment, before walking back inside, with Elsa following her inside. The two made eye contact, and Elsa simply waved at her.

"Hi there." she said. Ida waved back feebly. Elsa then approached her.

"You must be Ida. I'm Elsa. It's nice to meet you." she said as she knelt down in front of her. Anna sat down next to Ida for comfort. Ida sat there for a while, staring at Elsa as if to analyze her for a moment. Then, she said,

"Y-You're Anna's sister."

Elsa nodded.

"That's right."

"And...you never come out of your room?" asked Ida. Elsa frowned for a moment before sighing silently through her nose.

"Yes...I don't feel like talking about that, though." she said, gulping for a moment. After a while, Elsa then asked.

"Ida...Anna told me about what happened in your home. I'm really sorry about that, sweetie." she said. Ida frowned again and slightly bit her lower lip, still not saying anything. Elsa frowned at this, but then she was reminded of the Runner she saw. She wanted to ask the girl some questions about what had happened, but given the traumatic experience the girl went through, she didn't want to risk bringing back any bad memories she might have had. So, she made a mental note to have Anna and her ask questions later. For now, she's probably hungry!

"Are you feeling hungry, Ida?" Elsa asked with a small smile. Ida shrugged, but she gave a nod.

"A little, I guess." Ida replied. Anna then perked her head up at this and grinned.

"That's no problem! Our servants can make you the BEST food you've ever had! Wait...what do you like? Pancakes? Grapes...no wait, that's a snack. Ooh, how about some fruits or bread? Would those work?!" she asked, stuttering in the middle.

Elsa chuckled at Anna's stuttering, but Ida just looked on the floor. Anna looked at her and noticed that there was a slight twitch on the corner of her lips. Ida then nodded.

"Would bread work?" she asked. Anna nodded again.

"That's great! We can have them working on it right away! How about you, Elsa? You hungry?" she asked. Elsa smiled and nodded, although there was a small frown afterward.

"Of course. Afterward though, I need to speak to the soldiers about what to do and find the... wait, sorry to ask Ida: where are you from?" she asked, frowning slightly. Ida responded with,

"Ludwae. It's a town a dozen or so miles north. Just follow the fjord up."

Anna nodded.

"She's right. I saw the sign while I was riding Kjekk." she said, slightly frowning at the mention of her horse. Elsa raised her brows for a moment upon seeing this, but Anna shook her head.

"No worries for now! So, wanna eat now?" she asked Ida. Ida nodded, and Anna immediately stood up and took Ida's hand.

"Come on, Elsa! Let's get going!" she said as she took Elsa's hand and pulling her, excited to have a meal not only with a new friend but also her sister again!

As for Elsa, she still had anxiety over her powers, but seeing the look of happiness on Anna's face after hearing her broken voice calling for her for so many years, yearning for her to come out...she just couldn't ruin this for her. So, she once more made a mental note to conceal and don't feel for herself, so as not to scare the two.

* * *

Soon, the three were having breakfast in the main dining hall, all of them having a good time and chatting with one another to no end...actually, that was a lie.

Given the sisters' lack of engaging activities for over a decade, things in the table are a bit awkward. Anna and Elsa simply ate quietly initially, the former wanting to say something, but was unable to say anything. However, it didn't stop her from trying. She asked how everything has been going to Elsa, and Elsa simply replied with,

"Not much. There's only so much you can do with being inside the room for years."

Anna nodded in understanding and tried to think of anything else. Her mind came up with nothing, though.

Then the two looked at Ida, who was eating her bread, but she was taking small bites. She still had a solemn look on her face. Anna and Elsa looked at one another in concern for the child.

"Ida?" asked Elsa. Ida looked at her. "Sweetie, you need to eat. You've barely touched your food." she said. Ida hummed.

"I know." she said simply. Anna and Elsa looked at one another, none of them sure of how to deal with a traumatized child.

After a long, awkward breakfast, the three began to finish their dishes when Kai arrived, wanting Elsa to meet with Arendelle's scientists about the Runner's body. Elsa agreed, and left Anna and Ida to their own devices, much to Anna's delight, as this gives her the time to show her around the castle...piggy-back style!

* * *

Soon, Elsa, with the escort of Kai and several guards, arrived at a small building located on the outskirts of the city. Once Elsa entered the building, she was greeted by a man in his late 20s. He looked up, and upon seeing Elsa, he was taken aback for a moment upon seeing the Queen. He nonetheless smiled.

"Oh, Your Majesty! It's an honor seeing you here!" he said as he bowed down. Elsa gave a small smile as he nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mister..." she began before pausing for a moment. The man straightened himself up as he nodded.

"Monty. You may call me Monty. Now, I assure you know why Professor Nelberg Bishop wanted you here?" he asked.

"Yes. Something to do with the creature the fishermen have found." Elsa replied. Monty nodded as he then told them to follow him to Professor Bishop's personal lab.

Now, Arendelle is not quite well-known for its scientific advancements...quite frankly, it is a bit behind when it comes to kingdoms like Great Britain, France, and the German Confederation (thankfully, Arendelle was not as behind as the Russian Empire). However, that didn't mean that the kingdom doesn't have top scientists. In fact, Professor Bishop is a gifted physiologist in Arendelle. Maybe he might have something!

Elsa, Monty, and the guards eventually arrived at a doorway, where they heard whistling from inside.

"Jeez! Almost got my shoe...oh wait, it's going through the table...and onto the floor...Okay, maybe I should just write that down..."

Monty went first as Elsa looked at Kai and the guards.

"Excuse me, Professor Bishop! Her Majesty is here!" he called out. Then there was a clearing throat noise before the voice called out.

"She's here? Man, either she's really fast, we're really close to the castle, or I'm really into my study of this thing. Heh...hold on, I'm coming!" he joked for a moment before he cleared his throat again.

Eventually, the door opened to reveal another man, around the same age as Monty. He looked at Elsa and beamed.

"Oh, good morning, Your Majesty! It is a pleasure to see you here after...forever!" he said, pausing for a second so he would think of what to say without exactly offending Elsa. Elsa just grinned softly again.

"Well then, you must be Professor Bishop. The pleasure is all mine." she said, though a bit put-off by his enthusiasm...then again, she wasn't used to interacting with people.

"Please, come in! You MUST see what this new organism has in store!" he said excitedly as he ushered them to follow him inside.

Once they walked inside, Elsa stared at the sprawled body of the Runner, as well as a cut with several dissolving liquids on its throat. Elsa got a bit closer to the body to examine it, taking in the sight. Then, she noticed the dissolving liquid.

"Um, Professor Bishop? What is with the steam?" she asked. Professor Bishop looked at the steam and chuckled for a moment.

"That's its blood. Very acidic. Don't believe me, look down the table." he said, pointing below the table. Elsa lowered herself for a moment, and she was stunned to see holes on the table and on the floor.

"Wow..." she whispered as Kai and the guards looked down, and they too were amazed by the sight.

"Good lord." Kai went.

"Yep." Professor Bishop said with a nod before pulling out some of the tools he used. "Unfortunately, I lost some tools thanks to the acid blood. I'm probably gonna need stronger tools, otherwise, the autopsy might be impossible. Hehe." he said, before snapping his fingers.

"Oh, and this creature has a tough skin. That's why I had to start cutting from the throat. Actually, from the brief time I've studied before inviting you, it didn't appear to be skin at all. From examining the interior of the throat, the outer skin is actually an exoskeleton. Bugs, as you might know, have something similar. I would examine more, but uh...the acid blood." he said. Elsa nodded in understanding.

"I see...Professor Bishop, is that all you need to show me? Because while it does tell us something about these creatures, it is not enough." she said as she stared at the body. Professor Bishop nodded.

"Yes, actually. As you mentioned, a dead specimen, while useful in some respects, doesn't really help in the long run. So I was wondering...could you maybe hand over some funding for an expedition so that we could capture a live specimen?" he asked with a shy grin, hands clasping together.

Elsa, Kai, and the guards became stunned by this.

"Uh...uh, what?" she asked. Professor Bishop asked again, but Elsa interrupted him. "No, no. What I meant was why would you need our funding? Don't you think this might be risky?" she asked. Professor Bishop nodded.

"If Princess Anna and the little girl's testimonies are to take seriously, then yes. However, not knowing what more these creatures are capable of would be even riskier. Who knows, maybe a live specimen would have the key we could use to better defend ourselves." he explained.

Elsa pondered for a moment: on one hand, if what Anna and Ida are saying is true, then there's a chance that if they try to get a specimen, not only could the expedition be disastrous in terms of casualties, but there's a possibility that these creatures might try to get their captured "friend" back, and even MORE lives would be lost.

But, on the other hand, there is a possibility that if these could spread, then maybe, at least in the long run, having a live specimen could be beneficial, as studying it might hold secrets on how to better protect themselves.

Elsa massaged her forehead as she weighed her options. Both are very serious points, but the consequences are also serious.

"Uh, your Highness? Are you alright?" asked Kai as he approached her. Elsa nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking...Professor Bishop?" she said, then turning to look at Bishop. Bishop perked his head up. "Would you mind if I get back to you on this? I really need some time to think about this." she asked. Bishop nodded.

"Oh no. Don't worry; take your time. Anyways, I need to get back to studying this body." he said. Elsa, with a slight smile, nodded before she dismissed herself, Kai, and the guards. When they got outside, Kai approached her.

"Your Majesty, are you considering taking up the offer?" he asked. Elsa shrugged as she shook her head.

"I'm not sure. On one hand, it could be dangerous. But on the other hand, I can see the benefits in the long run. I just...*sigh* I wish I was taught on how to handle _these_ situations." she expressed, referring to the Aliens. Kai nodded in sympathy as the two walked back to the castle, pondering on what to do next.

Meanwhile, the Aliens themselves are beginning to spread across the countryside...

* * *

Further out of Arendelle, there is a farm pasture going about 75 acres, with a herd of cattle out on the herd grazing on the grass.

Nearby, the owner of the farm was filling up their tray with water for the cow. The middle-aged man named Wilhelm sighed as he cleaned his hands.

"That should do it." he said. He then heard barking, and he turned around to see his shepherd dog rushing towards him with a happy bark. Wilhelm grinned as the dog approached him and he patted the dog's head.

"Wilhelm! Wilhelm!" a voice cried out. Wilhelm turned around to see his wife, Alexandra, rushing to him with a newspaper on her hand, an alarmed expression on her face.

"What's the matter, Alexa?" he asked. Alexa showed him the newspaper, and Wilhelm looked at it, with the article talking about the discovery of an unidentified creature in the Arendelle harbor. Wilhelm looked on in confusion.

"Hmm, must be a sea monster." he muttered. Alexa then scooted close to him, while the dog stared in confusion.

"It's not a sea monster. At least, not according to what Princess Anna and a little girl said." Alexa said. Wilhelm raised his brows.

As they discussed, none of them are paying any attention to their surroundings.

In the nearby forest, something is stalking the pasture, seeking for an opportunity to strike.

Near the floor are a group of Runners along with two giant aliens. The giant aliens are 15 feet tall, colored brownish-grey tones, having long spikes carrying multiple Facehuggers, several markings along the dome of their heads, brownish chitinous pads on their shoulders, and hook-like scythes.

These are Carriers, purebred Aliens that carry Facehuggers on their dorsal spines to infest untouched areas in the world.

The Carriers stared on, eyeing the herd of cattle, the owners, and the dog. One of the Carriers let out a small rumbling noise before staring at the Runners nearby. The Runners replied by crawling backward to give room. The Carriers then lowered, and from their spines, 25 Facehuggers began to crawl down.

The dog's ears perked up when it heard something crawling in the woods. It then growled and began to bark. Wilhelm and Alexa noticed this and were alarmed by the aggressiveness of the dog's barking.

"What's going on, boy?" asked Wilhelm.

"Could there be wolves in the nearby forest?" asked Alexa. Wilhelm shrugged.

"Perhaps. Or a bear. Get inside, Alexa. I'll get my gun." he instructed. Alexa nodded as she ran back to her farm. The family had a problem with wolves, as they would sometimes come around to pick off of their cows. Wilhelm mumbled to himself as he rushed to the nearby stables, while the dog stays behind, barking at whatever is out there.

"I've already lost two cattle in the past 3 months thanks to these damn wolves. I'm seriously thinking about either getting better security or start hunting the bastards themselves." he muttered.

**Moo!**

**Roof! Roo-Ahh!**

**Moo!**

Wilhelm heard his dog yelping in surprise, and the cow herd panicking. He immediately rushed outside with his gun in ready, turning to see his dog lying on the ground, one Facehugger on its face.

"What the-" he said before hearing several more thuds from the left. He turned around to see more Facehuggers latching onto the cow herd one by one.

"What is going on?!" he shouted before he heard scuttering sounds from beneath. He looked down and saw five Facehuggers approaching him. He panicked and shot at them! He killed three, but one bounced up to catch him. Wilhelm responded by swinging his gun, knocking the Facehugger off the air. The lone Facehugger then scurried to the side as the man kept shooting at the Facehugger, paranoia beginning to overwhelm him.

"Burn in hell!" he shouted, before noticing the sizzling acid blood. He stared at it for a few moments, alarmed at the sight.

However, it was all the lone Facehugger needs.

Before Wilhelm could react, the lone Facehugger zoomed past his legs and jumped high. The last thing Wilhelm felt before being knocked unconscious was the Facehugger's proboscis going down his throat.

Inside the house, Alexa was in her room, staring in horror at the scene outside.

"Oh god. W-What are those things?!" she shouted as she scooted back, not knowing what to do.

Then, she heard a crashing noise from downstairs. She gasped and panicked as she scooted back, hiding inside the closet and shutting the door. Then, she began to cry to herself as she covered her face. She didn't know what to do; Wilhelm has the only gun in the property, and their dog is attacked by one of those things, what could she do?!

Alexa then heard sizzling on the outside, and she whimpered even more. She closed her eyes as she whispered a prayer. Her body began to shiver.

Then, she heard sizzling from the door, and she slowly moved her hands away, seeing the Facehugger slowly crawling into the closet.

"Ahh!" she shouted just as the Facehugger jumped towards her, latching onto her face. Alexa struggled and spazzed for some time as she tried to get the Facehugger off her. However, the body soon slackens as her arms twitched for a few moments before her body then slumped to the wall behind her. Alexa now laid there against the walls, helpless as the Runners began to gather the unconscious hosts for their hives...

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. superkoola here!**

**Another chapter of this out of the way! Man, I gotta stop doing this story for a while, otherwise, people might get tired of it. So yeah, this story is getting a break for now. Plus, I need to find a better way to organize what to do next for this story...plus, classes have started, so there's that too...**

**Anyways, that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoyed it. Please be respectful if you didn't. Constructive criticism is advised, and as always; stay tuned for more!**


End file.
